


December 13th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [15]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Cozy Fire
Relationships: Ada queen/JJ Diggle
Series: Holidays 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	December 13th

It was late December, it was snowing very heavily, Ada and JJ sat on the floor in front of a fireplace in a dark cabin. The fire was the only thing keeping things visible. It was late at night and the two of them should have definitely been asleep. But was a vacation after all, they were allowed to stay up late and sleep in all they wanted to.

They were propped up against the couch, looking at the fire a few feet away from them. Ada rested her head on JJ's shoulder, playing with her ring. This is all she could wish for. A nice cabin in the middle of nowhere, a nice cozy fire keeping her warm from the snow outside, and a nice person to share it with. She's always had the person. But the rest of this only comes with the holiday.

"We should move out here." She whispered, she had been thinking about it too much and she liked it, she wanted this life.

JJ looked at her, then back at the fire. "It's cold."

"Star City, New York." She raised two fingers before dropping her hand back down to play with her ring. "It's cold either way."

"It's isolated."

"I like it isolated." She sat up, looking back at him. "You can't tell me you don't love this." She looked around the dark cabin, then back at him. "We're alone."

Just as she said that, Bex skipped down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. It was pitch black, Ada didn't know who it was until they opened the fridge door. She caught a glimpse of the blonde and knew who it was. Eliza and Chris also had blonde hair, but Bex styled her's in a braid before going to bed.

"Not completely alone." She said, glaring towards the kitchen.

"I just want juice." Bex said, half asleep.

"It's 3 in the morning."

"And I want juice." She turned on her phone flashlight and shined it on a bottle of Hawaiian punch, she turned the flashlight back off and walked over to the stairs again. "You should sleep, we leave tomorrow."

"We're having alone time."

"You're not alone, though." Bex stopped at the staircase.

Ada could make out her figure in the shadows, she reached onto the couch for a small throw pillow and launched it in her direction. Bex dodged out of the way, watching the pillow fly past her face.

"Great aim." She nodded, looking at the pillow, then at Ada.

"I have a great trainer. Nice dodge."

"I have an equally good trainer." She waved using the screen of her phone and started back up the stairs, bottle of juice in hand.

Ada waited a second before resting her head back on JJ's shoulder. "So, ready to move?"

"You'd miss them too much."

"We live in New york, I never see them anyway. We'd be closer if we lived here."

JJ opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't think of a valid argument. He looked down at her. "We can think about it...For Summer break and Winter break only."

"Compromise." She nodded, sitting up. "It'll work until I convince you."


End file.
